


Promise

by Karen0111



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karen0111/pseuds/Karen0111
Summary: Just a short poem of the persona 3 ending.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Promise

**Promise**

_I want to sleep...._

Dragging my feet across the floor,

My body protesting against my actions.

Lifting my brick-like arms to the door,

Though my joints are trying to cease all functions.

_I need to keep going...._

Pushing the door open, sun light assaulting my eyes.

Staggering towards the bench to lie down.

Under the comforting sunlight, under the crisp, blue skies.

My eye lids grow heavier and heavier as I look around.

_I have to stay a bit longer...._

Victory cries and cheers in the distance

My friends, _family_ , swiftly approaching,

A smile forces through, despite the resistance

I closed my eyes, giving in, smile growing.

_Now, I can rest._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing a poem and I still suck at it, so don't hesitate to tell me your insights and criticism.


End file.
